User talk:Nisheeth
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Matrix Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Matrix Online page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sclera1 (Talk) 11:33, February 6, 2011 thats fine, its just that it i was busy with other things. Some of the articles here including the Matrix Online one, was an old page i had forgotten. But your free to improve any pages that you think lacks anything Sclera1 01:53, February 7, 2011 (UTC) well, it is to teach the merv alesson, a come-upence for trying to fraternise with another women. As she says cause and effect, he did something that irked her, and she did something that irked him, basically thanks, sure thing, il keep that in mind =) Sclera1 09:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ok, =) Sclera1 10:35, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Merovingian No problem: glad I could help. By the way, what method are you using to transfer pictures from the movies? --xensyriaT 13:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, cool, good job by the way. --xensyriaT 13:55, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ok, well to answer your question, Agent Smith assimulated the oracle, giving him precognitive vision (or making the oracle/Smith entity into a imperfect half-copy of Smith), the oracle/smith willingly fights one-on-one with Neo because it is destinedto be, a path where he beleives that this fight will finally end. because he is not totally smith, he is not totally in control, he unwillingly says what he predicts (that line), making him say it. he wpuld never say those words to him, making him a bit uncertain , hope this helpsSclera1 10:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Userpage looks good =)Sclera1 01:34, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Humans Thanks for the edit: my mistake about those links, so thanks for correcting them. I really like what you've done with the page though, so keep up the good work! --xensyriaT 11:49, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Gallery & To do list Hi Nisheeth, first: thanks for your enthusiasm! You've done a great job on the wiki so far; please keep it up! About the gallery on your user page. I don't know much about galleries (having not used them myself), but it looks like you're using the correct code to minimise the gaps as it is... I don't think there's any way to reduce it further. You could try a slideshow instead, which would automatically flick between your pictures until the user navigated it (like The Matrix Comics#Pin-ups). As for the To do list, I'll try to make one, but for the most part it would be a case of expanding all the stub articles to include as much information as you can from the films. The other main area you could concentrate on is about the making of the films: who is who in the cast, film crew, production teams, studios etc. A lot of this information can be taken from Wikipedia and altered only slightly to fit in here, and IMDB is another source of much knowledge on these things. Hope that helps. --xensyriaT 13:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC)